You're Not Leaving
by Fl0w3r Cr0wn5
Summary: (Freddy/Reader) Your occupation at the famed 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' has never been your favorite job, but it keeps you from being put out on the streets; You get along with most of the animatronics', except for Freddy Fazbear. He's always struck you as.. dangerous.. Tonight is a celebration, and the gang wants you to celebrate with them. It should be fun, what could go wrong?


_**Hey you all, i'm back; did you guys miss me~?**_

 _ ***Crickets can be heard in the background***_

 _ **Ah, I see.**_

 _ **Well, I wrote something that just might change some of your minds; how do some of you feel about reading some Canon/Reader Romance/Horror fanfictions?**_

 _ **Well, tada, there will be more than a few FNAF/Reader one-shots and chapter stories coming your way :D!**_

 _ **Now, just to let you guys know, there WILL be fanfictions for each of the main animatronics from the first game. Any other character's, like any of the Toy versions or Nightmare versions of the animatronics may not be written in the future, the chance of them existing on my page is very slim. Especially not for the marionette, purple fart or phone guy. Right now, i'm going to focus on writing fan fictions for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy .w.**_

 _ **And- before I continue; I'm well aware that some of you scream internally when you see stuff like this, but let me stop you before you go squealing "OMFG U R SO FUCKIN DISGUSTING!111! U RITE ABOUT DED KIDZ IN WUV!111111! EUUUUUUUUWWWW!11111 PEDOPHILE!111111111111!" in my ear. NONE of my FNAF fanfictions will revolve around the main storyline of the FNAF games, Freddy and his gang will simply be animatronics that are blessed with human cognitive thoughts and speech, and not kids stuffed into mechanical suits.**_

 _ **I write these things for people to enjoy reading, so please, if you have any suggestions or reviews, don't hesitate to drop a few of them by me :) I love hearing feedback from you guys~!**_

* * *

 _ **Warning, this fan fiction contains the following: Vulgar language, violence, hinted sexual themes, lustful thinking, alcoholic references, certain dark themes ((depending on which animatronic is featured in the fiction)), possessive behavior in a relationship and attempted rape.**_

* * *

 _ **.:~ Yandere! Freddy/(F) Reader ~:.**_

It had been nearly a year since you had begun your harrowing occupation as the night guard for the prominently known restaurant known only as 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria', as you drove with such dithering feelings towards yet another seemingly ceaseless night of discontent.

Your soft e/c orbs drifted towards the digital clock upon your radio screen, and a squeak of vexation escaped your lips.

According to your clock, the time was 11:30 p.m., and if you didn't put a pep in your pace- you'd be late; usually, you wouldn't mind being late, as your current occupation certainly wasn't the most pleasurable one, but your manager had recently become exasperated with your constant tardiness and had threatened to fire you the prior night.

As a result, you honestly did not wish to be late, as of this time.

While it was true that the job did not pay as well as you liked for it to, at least you were being paid something at all; occupations near your home in Alabama were running low, and this was the one job that was close enough to your home. Not to forget that your mother would show no reluctance in kicking you flat on your ass in the streets, as of these days.

All you needed were a few more paychecks- and then you'd be able to afford your own apartment and be able to look for another job without the trepidation of being removed from your current place of residence.

 _ **"Destination coming up in 0.3 miles."** _

You jumped slightly, and your gaze rose to the sight of that unwelcoming restaurant.

A feeling of apprehension began to form within the depths of your stomach, but you wasted no time in pushing your distressful thoughts far from your mind; the very last thing you needed was for fear to root itself within your thoughts once more.

You arrived in the parking lot of the restaurant, and switched off your G.P.S before parking the car and turning it off.

You jumped out of your car, not even remembering to grab your keys out of the ignition of the vehicle or even to snag your phone in case anyone called while you were at work, and made an instantaneous dash for the doors of the pizzeria.

The aroma of freshly baked pizza was the first thing to slap you once you entered the restaurant, and your stomach growled in response to the delectable smell; you took only a moment to savor the delicious smell before realizing that you were squandering what little time you had left to get to your occupation on time, and resumed your run towards your office.

You happened to pass by three familiar animatronic's as you journeyed towards your destination.

It was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica; they all seemed to observe you with curiosity as you dashed towards the office.

Simply glancing at the animatronic's was enough to send a lone shiver down your spine- and you picked up your pace.

Within minutes, you arrived- with extreme delight- to your unnervingly small office; you swiftly entered your passcode into a machine before entering, and dashing inside the office and into your chair.

You emitted a rather noisy sigh of relief as the tension was released from your shoulders, and you switched on the camera's in the pizzeria and shifted your gaze to the time.

11:56 p.m.

You couldn't repress the smile that laced across your lips once you realized that you weren't late tonight; at least now you wouldn't risk being fired for tardiness.

Now- all the concerns that remained within your mind were referring to that of the mechanical beings that dwelled within the building, just as you did at that moment.

Simply pondering of them sent another chill down your spine, and that sense of unease resurfaced within the pit of your stomach; those mechanical beings were the sole reason you detested the occupation as strongly as you did.

It was not that they ever imposed themselves upon you- or even threatened your safety in the slightest of ways; in fact, it had seemed that most of the animatronics were quite docile and amiable towards you.

Well- at the very least, Bonnie The Bunny and Chica The Chicken displayed affable behavior towards you..

..The same could not be said for Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, nor Foxy.

While it was infrequent that the pirate fox paid you any attention at all, it certainly wasn't pleasant when he did acknowledge your presence; he often regarded you with irritation or other feelings of displeasure, and was known to be quite ill-mannered with you.

Golden Freddy displayed the same mannerisms as Foxy had, though, it could be said that he displayed uncivil behavior towards everyone he met- even his fellow animatronic friends; though, you had speculated that it wouldn't benefit you to hold his actions against him, for he was definitely not the animatronic you wished to displease.

Now, Freddy Fazbear?

..He was an utterly divergent animatronic, when compared to his fellow animatronics, and certainly not in a comfortable way.

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, they all made it clear for you to avoid Freddy when it was possible for you to do so, and you completely comprehended as to why it would have been wise for you to do so.

While it was true that Freddy had never threatened you, and was actually quite charming and friendly towards you when you two crossed paths; he never ceased to give you the impression that.. something wasn't quite right about him. Sure, he treated you with the upmost care and respect, but it was the look in his eyes that made you the most uncomfortable.

The look in his eyes resembled that of a possessive lover, the kind of man that you fantasized about meeting during your youth.

Your mother had always complained about your taste in men when you were a hormonal teenager; she had claimed that your robust thirst for the ultimate attention from the opposite gender would bring you nothing but disappointment and despair. At that time, you saw your longing for an overprotective boyfriend as absolutely normal; after all, what was the fault in having someone unwilling to leave your side?

You saw the error in your fantasies as you matured, obviously.. and it made you experience feelings you didn't wish to come across once more once you looked into the animatronics cold, almost ice-like blue eyes; Freddy was able to trigger a curiosity within you, a series of questions about having a significant other like him.

One half of you yearned to uncover the experience, yet, the other -and wiser- half of you argued that the gaining the knowledge from that experience would lead to disastrous results.

You were dragged back to your reality once you were able to register the sound of tapping glass just outside of your office; your e/c orbs drifted to where the sounds were coming from.

You were surprised to see Bonnie at your window, a somewhat childish and amiable expression upon his face.

While ignoring the unease in your stomach, you motioned for the bunny to enter the office, to which the animatronic responded to with even more delight than beforehand as he poked his head into the room.

"Hey y/n, how're ya doing tonight?" The purple bunny chirped, as gleeful as always.

"Oh, i'm doing fine, I suppose." You responded, observing the animatronic's obviously pleased expression with the upmost curiosity "Why do you ask?"

The animatronic emitted a small giggle in response "Oh- nothing really; just that Chica, Freddy and I found out that the food critic that visited us today gave us an A in our inspection today~"

Your eyes widened slightly, you had heard little about the food critic, though- even though you had to admit that you had hoped that he would find fault with the pizzeria and have it closed down "Is that so?"

Bonnie nodded excitedly "Yeah; the guys and I have decided to celebrate for the good news, and we'd all appreciate it if you joined us- if you're not too busy, that is."

A pang of discomfort struck you once more, and you fought in vain to hide your obviously concerned expression from the animatronic "Oh, gee; I've.. _really_ got to keep an eye on Foxy and Golden Freddy tonight. I'd like to keep them out of trouble when I can, bad for my image if the place is trashed when my shift is over."

You felt slightly guilty as you saw the excitement in the Bunny's expression fade, and be ultimately replaced by disappointment; though you'd never admit it, it broke your heart a little to see his pitiful expression.

Bonnie stood before you, in resemblance of a child being rejected by someone he admired greatly; you became aware that the animatronic was attempting to speak, but no sound came out.

Finally, after seconds that had seemed to you like an eternity had passed by, the purple animatronic seemed to recollect his somewhat cheerful expression, though you could still see the disappointment in his eyes and he forced a small smile.

"I-I see.. Well, sorry to bother you then, y/n.. I-i'll go ahead and get out of you hair, then-"

"Alright, alright; i'll go with you." You squealed as you finally caved in, out of sheer guilt "Just.. I can't stay long; I need to get back to my shift as quickly as possible. Alright, Bonnie?"

Well, _**that**_ seemed to make his face light up; Bonnie's expression had now resumed to it's prior excited and childlike state.

"Oh yay! C'mon, then- let's not waste any time, y/n! The guys are bound to be waiting for us when we get there!" The purple bunny squeaked and he grasped your hand tightly within his and yanked you towards the party room.

"Oh-oh! Hey, slow down there!" You squeaked, once more, as you scrambled to keep up with the deceivingly swift Bunny.

* * *

 _ **Tada~**_

 _ **Okay- how's that for a good stopping point in this little story? I hope you guys enjoyed it so far, if you guys like it, it'll be continued next week~**_

 _ **Alright, that's all for now; I'm out!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***Click***_


End file.
